In-line roller skates allow higher speeds to be attained than with conventional roller skates. Also, the lateral stability of in-line skates is less than with conventional roller skates. The brakes on in-line roller skates today generally consist of a static friction pad that the skater presses against the skating surface to slow forward speed. Such a braking system is inadequate. There is a need for a braking system that permits more effective braking than a static friction pad.